Stay With Me
by Queene Rose
Summary: Yui has to help the gods to graduates so that she can go back home and that they can get out of the academy so that they can continue with their normal lifes, but what will happend when Yui start falling in love with a certain sea good? will he love her back or will he break her heart?
1. Chapter 1

It was another day and the sky was cloudy. A girl with purple hair name Yui was walking in the school garden. She look at the sky and sigh. Yui was worry if she could make the gods graduate in a year, cause what she has experience on this pass week. She haven't make any improvement with takeru totsuka, loki leviathan or thor. Neither of those 3 have any interest in learning about humans and if they aren't at list trying to learn about humans in a year she and the gods are going to stay in this academy forever. If that happen yui wont get to see her family and friend. While the gods cant get out of this place and continue with their normal life.

SHe get out of the garden and start walking back toward her dorm. She wanted to ask Melissa for any idea on how to make those 3 gods to stop skipping classes. Yui suddenly stop and notice takery totsuka laying against a tree with his eyes close and his arms on the back of his head. She walk toward him and poke his shoulder.

"oi! takeru-kun! wake up" yui said

takeru open his eyes and glare at the girl. "why did you woke me up?"

" I just wanted to remind you that in 10 minute class is about to start." she said.

"So?" he asked with a annoy tone.

"So... You need to hurry up and go to class" she said.

"Since im not going to attend classes im going to continue sleeping. so scram" he said as he start closing his eye.

"But takeru-kun! thoth is going to get mad at you if you skip class today" Yui say as she grab his left arm and start pulling him.

"Oi! let me go! what if he gets angry at me? i dont care of what he think of me" takeru slap her hand and stand up. "dont you dare follow me" he then start to walk away.

Yui pull her hand at her chest and look at takeru back. She sigh a little and look at the time.

"great... i have 5 minute until class start. ill ask melissa later." Yui say as she start walking the other way that takeru went.

Takeru stop walking and look at the girl walking away. He raise his hands but then he pull it back. He look at the sky and sigh.

"Dont trust her... She just want to get me follow in Zeus plan so that she can go back home" he said as he continue to walk away.

In the classroom.

Yui open the door and walk toward her chair. Apollo notice her and smile big at her.

"Fairy-san! Goodmorning!" Apollo said while waving at her.

"Good morning apollo-san! tsukito-san!balder-san!dionysus-kun! hades-kun! " said yui while smiling at them.

"hey i have a question for you" said tsukito.

"what is it?" asked yui.

"Is it true that you humans belive in aliens" he asked.

"y-yes... why you ask?" said yui.

"no reason..." tsukito start writting something on his note book.

"h-hai..." yui said while sitting down.

the door of the classroom open and thoth walk inside. He stand in front of the student and he glare at all of them.

"Class is about to start so sit down!" thoth look around and sigh. "it appears that those fools are skipping class again" thoth took a book an writte their name on it.

Yui look at the window and notice loki and thor talking to each other while she saw takeru punching a tree far away from them. She rest her head against the window and sigh.

"what do I do..." yui whisper to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

In the hallway

Yui was walking in the hallway caring 10 book in her hands. Thoth told her to give this book to anubis, but the book are to heavy for her and its hard to hurry up cause they might fall to the ground.

"this book are so heavy! why couldn't he send someone else..."Yui said

Suddenly she bump into someone and all the book fell to the floor. She look at the person and saw takeru glaring at her.

"Hey watch where you walking!" he yell at her.

"Im sorry i was to busy caring those heavy stuff and didn't notice on my surrounding"Yui say while bowing her head a little.

"Then dont carry book that are heavy for you" Takeru said

"I dont want to..." yui start grabbing the book. "but Thoth ask me to take this books to anubis" she then stand up with her hand trembling and start to walk "so I better get going.

"Stop"takeru said as he pick the book that she was caring.

"What are you doing?" asked Yui.

"Im helping you caring this book now lead the way." He said.

Yui smile big at him with her cheek turning pink. "Thanks Takeru"

Takeru cheek turn a little red "Whatever, let go"

"Hai!"

They start walking side by side to the library. Takeru look at her with out her noticing. He start looking at her violet hair and violet eyes. Then he turn his gaze toward her pink lips. His heart start beating fast and his body was getting warm. Wend he saw that she was turning to look at him, he quickly turn his gaze away from her and pretend that he wasent looking at her.

Takeru didn't know why he feels this way wend the girl was around but he didn't want to know. Cause he think that it can be that he is starting to grow some feeling toward the human girl, but he doesn't want that to happen. If they graduate from this academy she will have to go back to her human world while he has to return to where the Gods are and continue with his duties.

Yui then open the door and both of them walk into the library. She then notice Anubis reading a book at the back of the library. Both of them walk toward him and takeru put the book's in the table beside Anubis. Anubis snap out of his trance and look at the books and then toward both of them.

"Thoth told me to give you this books" Said Yui while smiling a little.

Anubis nods "okay... you can leave now" he said while yawning a little.

Takeru and Yui walks out of the library. Takery start walking away but yui grab his hand.

"where do you think your going?" she asked.

Takeru raise one of his eye brown. "Im going to my ?"

"Why?! right now you have class and Thoth is really angry with you, loki and thor" Yui said.

"So?" he asked with a anoy tone.

"So! you have to go and take the class"Yui said as he start pulling him with her but fail.

he show her agaisnt the wall and put both of his arm beside her. He lean close and glare at her.

"Dont tell me what to do. I am a God and your a human, you cant boss me, but i can. Do you understand" Said Takeru.

" This are orders from Zeus!" She yell at him

"I dont care of his orders" He said.

"Dont you want to get out of here?!"

"Of course i want to get out of here! but im not going to let him control me just like everyone else"He yell as he walks away.

Yui look at him and sigh. "I understand what your feeling but we have to follow his orders"


End file.
